Am I Not Worth It?
by mokomel
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are finally going out, but is everything as it seems? kibaxhina


**a/n: ah, my second fan fic i've submitted. another one-shot, this time about kiba and hinata. because they're the best couple ever. yeah, hinata needs to stop swooning over naruto and notice kiba. because they are so awesome together. and they're the best couple ever.**

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto, because if i did, hinata would love kiba, ino and sakura would finally figure out that sasuke doesn't like them, so ino could could have shikamaru and sakura could start liking lee, since he's so sweet, shino would have been a chuunin along with shikamaru, and naruto would not have beaten kiba, since that win was so totally unrealistic. and sakura 3 years later... i won't even go into _that_.**

Am I Not Worth It?

I trembled as I walked. Today was the day I would finally ask Naruto out. I had it all planned in my head, and I was sure I would succeed. But as I came closer to his training area I started to lose my confidence.

I finally arrived and saw Naruto. My heart began to beat faster. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. But I threw my doubts aside and walked up to him.

"N-Naruto…" I stuttered.

"Yeah, Hinata?" he said.

"Umm…" suddenly all my planning flew out of my head, "W-would you… umm…"

"Are you okay?"

"W-would you g-go out with m-me?" I asked quickly, blushing furiously.

"What? Uhh…" Naruto turned around and looked at Sakura fawning over Sasuke again. Then he grinned and turned back to me. "Sure, I'd love to go out with you, Hinata!"

"R-really!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, we can go to that festival tonight," he said, smiling at me.

"S-sure…" I said, blushing again.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven then," he told me.

"Okay!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally time for the festival, and Naruto and I were at it. We hadn't talked much on the way, but once we arrived, Naruto was back to his old self. After buying some food, I saw my two team mates Shino and Kiba. I ran up to them to say hello.

"Kiba! Shino! I didn't know you were here!" I said to them.

"Hey, Hinata," Kiba grinned, while Shino simply nodded.

"Hinata, don't run off like that!" Naruto said, running up to me.

"Oh, hi, Naruto," Kiba said, his grin fading, "Are you here with Hinata?"

"Yep! It's our first date!" Naruto said, putting his arm around me. I blushed at the contact.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you, but me and Shino have stuff to do," said Kiba, who was now scowling, as he grabbed Shino's arm and left.

I couldn't understand what made Kiba scowl like that. Suddenly, it occurred to me. Kiba might still be mad at Naruto for beating him in the Chuunin Exam; he probably didn't like his team mate hanging out with him. But Kiba couldn't control me, so we continued on our way.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped. I saw him looking at something in the crowd, but before I could see what it was, he turned around.

"Hey, Hinata!" he practically yelled, "Let's go over there! I'll win you a stuffed toy!"

"O-okay," I responded, with a blush on my face.

Soon, we walked away, with me holding a small toy in my hands.

"They must have that game rigged," said Naruto, "I swear that target would move whenever I was about to hit it."

I giggled at his comment.

"Don't worry, Hinata, I'll get you a bigger one next time. Oh! Sakura! Hey, Sakura!"

I looked up to see the pink-haired ninja coming towards us.

"Hi, you guys," Sakura said, "Are you enjoying the festival?"

"Oh, yeah, I already won Hinata a toy, see?" Naruto answered, grabbing the toy out of my hand and showing it to Sakura, "We're having a great first _date_!"

"Oh, I didn't know you two were together."

"Yep!" Naruto slung his arm over my shoulder again and I blushed once more.

"Well, I hope you two have fun. See you later!" Sakura said, waving, and walked away.

"We will!" Naruto shouted after her, "Come on, Hinata, let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks were like heaven to me. Naruto and I continued to date, and I felt as though we had grown much closer together. I had even gotten better at stuttering around him. But, even though we had been dating for a while, Naruto began to act a little bit different on our dates. He wasn't acting so cheerful or happy. Finally, while we were eating at the ramen stand, he confronted me.

"Hinata, we need to talk," he said.

"Yes, Naruto?" I said back.

"I think we should break up."

I was shocked.

"W-what? Why?" I asked, confused.

"Okay, I'll be honest with you. I never really wanted to go out in the first place," Naruto admitted, "I thought if I went out with you it would make Sakura jealous, and she would realize she liked me."

Once I thought about it, it made sense. We always seemed to run into Sakura on our dates. And he would always show me off like some toy to her. I couldn't believe I didn't see that until now.

"But Sakura hasn't shown any signs of being jealous or even caring for that matter," he continued, "So I don't see much point in us dating anymore."

"B-but why didn't y-you want to date m-me? Am I n-not good e-enough for you to like me? A-am I not w-worth it?" I asked, my eyes starting to water.

"I'll admit it, Hinata, you're kind of pretty in your own weird way, but you'll _never_ compare to Sakura," Naruto laughed, "But no hard feelings, right? Here, I'll even pay for your ramen. Well, see you later!"

And with that he simply walked away, leaving me in tears. I ran from the stand so I could cry without anyone seeing me. I chose a bench under a tree, so I was in the shadows. No one could see me there.

I couldn't believe it. Naruto had dumped me. Naruto, the boy I had dreamed of ever since the academy, had used me. Was the supposed boy of my dreams really that shallow? I sobbed into my hands. Naruto was supposed to be my prince charming. He was supposed to whisk me off my feet and we could live happily ever after. Apparently real life didn't like to follow fantasy.

"Hinata? Hinata is that you?" I heard a voice say.

"K-kiba?"

"Hinata, what are you doing here? Why are you crying?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"I'm n-not cr-crying," I lied, wiping my tears away.

"Yes, you are. What happened? Was it Naruto?"

I broke down started sobbing at the mention of his name.

"Aah! I-I'm sorry, Hinata! I didn't mean to make you cry! I-it'll be okay!" Kiba stuttered, clearly not knowing how to handle a crying girl.

"H-he dumped me…" I whimpered.

"Who? Naruto?" he asked stupidly.

"Who else!" I said angrily, feeling a new wave of tears coming on.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's okay; I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn't mean to snap like that." I said.

We sat there for a moment in silence.

"Kiba?" I finally said.

"Y-yeah, Hinata?"

"U-umm… am I … ugly?" I asked timidly.

"Ugly? What would make you think that?" Kiba said.

"N-Naruto said I could never compare to Sakura… m-maybe I'm j-just not good e-enough…"

"What do you mean 'not good enough'?"

"M-maybe I'm just n-not g-good at anything, like other girls… maybe I'm not worth it…"

I had said the last part under my breath, but Kiba's acute hearing caught it.

"Not worth it? Hinata, you're totally worth it! You're amazing! Naruto is a complete idiot for leaving you! You're smart, determined, beautiful… you're every guy's dream, and I, for one, would never break your heart if you were mine!"

"What?"

Suddenly realizing what he just said, Kiba blushed and turned his head away. "It's nothing…" he said.

I smiled.

"Thank you, Kiba…" I said, closing my eyes and leaning against him.

Maybe Naruto wasn't supposed to be my prince charming after all. Maybe my prince had been in front of me the whole time.

**a/n: so, that's my fic! it's not that great, but it was another random idea i got while riding in the back of my friend's truck. was the truck the inspiration? or maybehiding like illegal aliensin the back? who knows?but anyway! please R&R! oh, yeah, and kibaxhina rocks. peace out.**


End file.
